Permanent Markers and music Posters
by Ickarus
Summary: Not your average crow story As their true love begins, forces collide which may send these eternal lovers farther away from each other, or closer together. Due to rivals between siblings, and disapproving parents, can true love really hold out forever? or
1. Sun Kissed Lullabies

Sun kissed lullabies

Shelly hung upside down on the bed, waiting for the tapping of glass, the rain slashed against the window in harmless drips. She gazed around her yellow room, covered in posters with graffiti on them, a permanent marker lay on the floor and an IOU note saying I owe Eric 10 bucks. " Hurry up and leave"she said grumbling at the floor board above her head as she heard her parents footsteps scrape along the floor upstairs, her sister was in the room beside her blaring loud distasteful music. She smiled instantly as the familiar rapping of knuckles was heard on the window, which she opened instantly ready with a blanket from her bed. " It's called an umbrella" she teased, but Eric just looked at her with one of those looks "yeah. Yeah." He said and slid in through the large basement window, which was always unlocked. He smirked and hugged her tightly "I missed you" he said softly, she looked up at him with a small smile "bet I missed you more" she said quietly before locking her bedroom door . . . just incase any unwanted ears happened to walk by. He sat down on her bed, dripping somewhat onto her comforter, she laughed and ruffled his wet hair, and before he could pull her down she rummaged around to find his ten bucks she owed him for the yellow paint, to correct her mistakes on her mural. He pocketed it with a nod then pulled her down, she let out a squeak of surprise even though it had become habit, she looked up at him from his arm, and sighed tracing his jaw line with her eyes moving up to his mouth, her eyes lingering for a moment as she wanted to kiss his lips but thought better and went up to his strong cheekbones, and dark-brown eyes she smiled just looking in his eyes always trying to figure out what he was thinking with that secretive smile and that burning fire behind them, Eric looked down at her "all right . . . What is it? Do I have something on my face?"she shook her hand and traced his face with a finger tip gently "I want to imprint your face in my mind"she said softly before she leaned against him with force that sent them both back against the bed"why is it whenever I come over we're always in bed"he teased softly kissing her hair, she just sighed happily tracing the eternal symbol on his arm. " Does it matter?"she asked almost sleepily"I guess not"Eric said with a sad smile, she sensed something was wrong and turned around so she could get a better look at his face, "what is it . . . " she asked quietly stroking his cheek "nothing" he replied as usual. He didn't want to worry her, even if his mind was burdened, she gave him the 'sure-it's-not' look, he just laughed quietly"don't worry okay?", Shelly just sighed, she hated being kept in the dark especially when it came to Eric, she wanted to know every thought that went behind his eyes, to know everything about him inside and out. '" Then there wouldn't be a surprise" Eric said, his rich voice penetrating her thoughts, that had grown increasingly morbid, she flinched some in surprise lost in a vale of words. Suddenly the music in the room beside them dulled and stoped, her sister opened the door with a scowl"Shelly, is Eric in there with you?" she screeched with her annoying high-pitched voice"she could wake the dead," Eric had already told Shelly once or twice before, and now Shelly was sure she had woken the dead as she felt an odd chill come to her, it was only a few more days to Halloween, and Eric's 19th birthday, yet she felt morbidly odd about it, and she loved Halloween, it was when she could get dressed up and become someone else, even if Eric said that he loved her the way she was, she didn't believe him and was always afraid someone else would come by that was more to his liking, some other girl who was more into his stuff . . . she sighed getting lost in her thoughts. Eric noticed her distress and ran his hands through her hair gently as she rested her head on his heart, her favourite spot to lie on him, her ear over his heart.

Half awake now, she held onto his shirt tightly, as her parent's car squealed away on the wet cement driveway, she knew they wouldn't be back for a few days, and was going to try and spend every waking moment with Eric . . .

The morning, the sun shone through her window, she woke up and smiled at the sleeping figure under her, she traced a few fingers lightly down his chest, his skin was glowing in the faint sunlight, as she kissed his light pink lips gently, and smiled snuggling down against him, she felt him subconsciously wrap an arm around her, she moved a little to give him more room and pulled up the blanket . . . Her sister knocked on the door, she mumbled something incoherent sitting up and answered with an irritated "what!" her voice was throaty and raspy in the morning, and her sister was here ruining it and possibly waking up Eric, her sister Victoria was the youngest, of the three girls, her older sister Martha was at University studying Medicine, Victoria scowled"Breakfast is on the table for you and Eric. But make sure he leaves by noon"she growled before stomping upstairs, Eric groaned as he leaned back against the pillows"lovely sound, to hear first in the day, her fire alarm voice piercing my ears"she smiled down at him and stroked his cheek, Eric caught her hand gently and looked at, Shelly dead serious, his brown eyes flashing with streaks of blue, she leaned down and kissed him gently, he pulled away she looked down and away and got up "sorry"she mumbled, he sighed " no it's my fault . . . "she just looked down, she clearly did something wrong . . .

For some reason though she couldn't shake that feeling of impending doom that had lodged itself deep in the pit of her stomach, some reason dreading that fast approaching day . . . Her sister had been telling the truth there was breakfast and she was gone, but that was it. She looked up at Eric "how's Chris"she asked trying to start a conversation that had never been her strong point, and she was always afraid of saying something stupid to Eric and upsetting him. Eric let out a grunt in response, he and his brother had never gotten along the greatest, Eric looked at her, "Marry me." She looked at him like a deer caught in the head lights . . . "what . . . " she asked quietly just incase she heard wrong "Marry me" he repeated, she went red "Eric." " No Shelly, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know that, and I don't give a damn about what the others say, I won't let anyone hurt you Shelly..." she looked at him " Eric..." he sighed and looked down " it's a no right...sorry for bothering you" he went to get up and leave, she scowled at herself and grabbed his arm as he got up " hear me out.." she said looking at him but not letting go " I love you" she stood up and hugged him tightly " and I would gladly spend my days with you, and my nights by your side." she said softly barely a whisper, he smiled and held her tightly " I promise Shelly I'll get you a nice ring..and we'll have a wedding..the works" he said looking down at her, she just smiled " as long as it's with you, anything is perfect" still she couldn't shake off that feeling of doom, and now it just increased...


	2. tragedy upon a moonless night

Tragedy upon the moonless nights.

It was one of his concerts, she didn't really like the guys in the band, but hey who was complaining, she sighed looking down at two outfits, she knew it was narrow minded and Eric was going to be there any second...she was pacing back and forth a white towel wrapped around her, and her hair loose and still damp from her shower, she glared at the dresses, willing her mind to co-operate with her desires, her fingers stained with permanent marker that wouldn't come off for a few days. She heard the bike on the driveway, it had started to rain quite violently, she knew her parents didn't like Eric, so she heard the knock on the door, then the yell from Victoria " SHELLY YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" she groaned " COMING!" she slid on the black dress and grabbed her second pair of shoes she owned, which were lace up boots and ran to the door and jumped up hugging him tightly wrapping her arms and legs around him " **well took you long enough**" he said laughing as she slid down, looking up at him she laughed " didn't you wear those jeans yesterday" Eric shrugged "**does it really matter**" he asked taking her hand and giving her an extra helmet, " so..did you think about the whole..."he started hesitantly " Marriage thing?" she finished wrapping her arms around him, he nodded " yeah but" he started the engine, she sighed and just leaned against his back and closed her eyes, they got to "Trash", Eric parked the bike and got off, Shelly jumped off, he ran to meet the band, there were already girls lining up, she scowled and noticed how many of them were a) scantily clad, b) wearing heels c) girly.

She scuffed her the toes of her boots as she joined the line, well more like a clump of girls, she knew Eric would have paid her entrance fee, but she refused as always, she was crowded in with the glob of people into the performance area, and touched gently a picture of hangman's joke on her way in, she saw the band get ready, and quickly re-adjusted her dress, that had ridden up slightly due to the bike ride. Some guys looking at her, she scowled and flipped them off, the band was starting to warm up, she noticed Eric and smiled waving somewhat, he smiled down at her, the girls giggling madly, he was the cutest one in the band by far, she tried to push her way through the crowd to get a look, but was knocked down by some taller girls in heels " watch where your going" the other girl hissed, Shelly scowled while getting up from the floor " watch who your Ogling" she growled, the red haired girl looked at her with a raised eyebrow " oh yeah? What's it to you blondie" she teased, " is he like your boyfriend?" Shelly felt her left eye twitch in frustration " actually we're going to get married " she retorted fiery, the red haired girl laughed " sure, sure, like Draven would even know someone like you" Shelly rolled her eyes and tried to leave, the girl grabbed her arm, " don't turn your back on me Blondie, I'm not done yet" she hissed, Shelly rolled her eyes and smacked the girl with the heel of her palm into her nose " back off" she said walking off rubbing her arm, where the girls hand marks where still rather visible..

The concert went amazing, but Shelly got tired of the screaming fans half an hour early and just walked outside, the rain had subsided, she looked around and jumped in a puddle or two, splashing up her legs, she didn't care, she looked at Eric's bike and quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper she found in her bag, and tucked it where he would notice and walked home in the rain, it was their first fight, not an actual one but still...she knew she was being childish but she couldn't stand those girls, plus she knew their publisher would want to keep it that he was single until the last moment possible, and she felt horrible enough, how the girls screamed whenever he flipped them the bird, or even just the way they reacted to songs he helped write, she knew he was the cutest one of the band, but she felt disgusted that, that's all they would know him for, the lead guitarist and back up singer for a band, they would know him through his lyrics and not as a person, not as Eric Draven, the sensitive kind-hearted person he was but just for physicality. She kicked at a rock and didn't notice she had walked the wrong way, looking around she got nervous, she didn't recognise this side street, the apartments seemed creepy and forbidding, turning around she began to panic, disorienting herself further. She hoped Eric noticed she was gone...she was trying to find her way back, Eric found the note and read it " _sorry for wasting your time, I'm gonna walk home_" " Oh man...' he sighed, he didn't even know what he had done, but he had this weird feeling in the pit of his gut, and he had to find her, the streets of Detroit weren't safe at night, they were hardly safe during the day. She kept walking keeping her head down and her arms wrapped around her waist, she heard cars passing by and looked up hopefully, wishing one of them was Eric on his bike, it had started to rain quite heavily, sheet lighting laced across the sky. Eric noticed the weather worsen, "_ what got into your head shelly_" he mumbled as he drove looking for her, the wheels on the bike sliding on the wet pavement dangerously, Eric didn't notice as he kept going, and turned sharply onto a small corner which lead to her house, he could at least check to see if she made it in, her sister answered the door before he even knocked, Victoria scowled at him " where's Shelly" Eric paled " you mean she's not home yet" Victoria's scowl got even deeper " what did you do with my sister." he ignored her and ran off the porch step, " _this was not good_" he thought to himself, Shelly was a fast walker and could usually make it home from the Pit in less then 25 min, if she wanted to..and he didn't see her on the way there.. " _damn it damn it damn it_" he grumbled to himself getting on his bike, his feet slipping somewhat. Shelly began to recognise houses, she was knew she was getting close to the house where Eric lived with his mom and brother. She found the small brick house and ran up to the door and knocked her fingers cold and numb from the rain, she was soaked through and through, Eric's mom answered the door, she was a smaller woman, with black hair and bronzed skin, Shelly's teeth chattered " is Eric home yet" she asked shivering, his mom shook her head " no sorry sweetie..want to come inside? you look frozen" Shelly shook her head " I'll go look for him" she said and jumped the two steps to get off the porch, and ran down the street trying to listen for the hum of his bike. Eric was getting worried, he started to head home, to see if she had gone there to wait for him as she usually did. Chris was outside sitting on the porch a cigarette in hand, Eric scowled "great, just what I need like a hole in the head" Chris smirked "something wrong lover boy? Lose Barbie?"Eric scowled, wiping water from his face " now is not the time. Is Shelly here?"Chris shrugged "why do you care"Eric felt his temple twitch in irritation at his brother, Chris blew out smoke " why should I care what happens to Barbie, just find another girl, I'm sure once you go back to the Pit they'll clamber all over you."He said with a smirk, the lightbulb suddenly clicked, " _damn it._"Eric thought, " _someone must have said something to her that made her upset_"he thought going on his bike, Shelly ran up and down the street, going to the main highway, the rain blurring her vision, rain and tears streaked her face. He saw her sitting down on a bench, her blonde hair now a light brown, in strands, her clothing sticking to her like an extra skin, he skidded to a stop and climbed off the bike and ran to the bench hugging her tightly, she knew who it was instantly and hugged him tightly, " why are you always so warm"she whispered softly despite the rain and ongoing traffic, Eric smiled light " I don't know, warm heart I guess" she smiled and sniffled snuggling up to him " come on Shelly, my house is closer, you can call your sister when we get home" she nodded and went with him without question, and held onto him extra tightly as they drove to his house, Chris still on the stairs, Eric scowled at him, his expression betraying the deep animosity he felt towards Chris.


	3. Night time paradise

Night time Paradise

Eric brushed his brother aside and ducked to get in the house's small doorway, shelly just held his hand tightly, her fingers red and numb, she was shivering, his mom stood up worriedly from the table and embraced both of them, pushing wet hair from her younger son's face gently.

" Shelly I already called your sister as soon as I heard the bike" Shelly just nodded, her entire body numb, unable to make thoughts or truly register what was happening other then Eric was beside her. Eric led her by her two fingers to his room down the carpeted hall, the hallway was decorate in yellow flowered wall paper, with family photos dressing the walls, Shelly just drooped her head, she had seen the pictures hundreds of times, there were some of Eric and Chris when they were younger before the animosity, some of Eric's father in uniform. He was in the army, that's all she knew and his name was Daniel or David or something like that. Eric opened the door, pushing clothing aside so they could walk in, he tossed her a long shirt that went down to her knees, she stood up and went to the washroom, her feet shuffling as she walked. She was just cold and miserable, and tired, and just wanted to curl up and sleep.

She changed out of the wet clothing, leaving a small wet pile on the bathroom floor, and knocked on the closed door " Eric..can I come in" she asked in almost a mumble, her voice soft, Eric opened the door " yeah sorry" he was wearing dry pyjama bottoms, she went and sat down on his bed, which was really a spread out futon and fell backwards onto the mattress...

The next morning, Shelly woke up to Eric stroking a small piece of her hair gently, she smiled and turned into him, so she was facing him instead of her back facing him, he held her tightly " see, whenever we get together we always end up in bed" he whispered teasingly, Shelly just smiled and nuzzled against him, warm and safe. By the silence in the house no one else was up, and likely she thought judging from what faint sunlight came in no one would be up for a few hours. Eric kissed her forehead, running his fingers up and down her arm and shoulder lightly, Shelly yawned feeling her eyes grow heavy again, and just feel asleep almost instantly. She woke up with a start was she heard loud music coming from the room beside them, Eric scowled and banged on the wall " SHUT IT CHRIS". The music just got louder, Shelly sighed and smiled " well I'm up, what time is it?" she asked curiously, Eric moved the picture frame blocking his clock " almost 9:30-10:00..ish" she nodded and kissed his cheek, before he could pull her back she got up and stuck her tongue out at him playfully, Eric laughed and shook his head " you're a nutter, you know that right?" he said laughing, she just grinned and hopped around the room some, Eric sighed " I should warn you, my dad is on leave today, for a few weeks so...he'll be home tonight" he warned...Shelly sighed " Meet dad night right.." Eric nodded slowly, she groaned and plunked down on the carpeted floor, rubbing her face some trying to figure out what she should do, Eric sighed and walked over, pulling her into a hug " don't worry, it'll be fine, I'm sure he'll love you and even if he doesn't I love you"he said softly kissing her forehead, she smiled and rested her head against him, and just nodded. She stood up pushing him off gently, and went for her now folded clothing, that was dry and went to the bathroom to change, she came out and went back into Eric's room, and sat down looking at him " explain everything I have to do tonight to make a good impression"..

Later that evening, Shelly arrived on the doorstep, her blonde hair was braided back, and she wore a red dress that fell to about her knees with red heels, she knew that when Eric's dad came home, dinner became a formal event, especially tonight...taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. A tall light brown haired man answered, he wore a dress shirt with dress pants, she gulped and looking up smiling some.." you must be Shelly" he said coldly before she could say a word, Eric scowling, but said nothing and pushed his dad aside and kissed her cheek " you look beautiful" he said softly in her ear she smiled and went red, his dad let her in, she took off her shoes, Eric's dad looked at her up and down then scowled " only fast women wear red" Shelly forced on a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes and she clenched her fists " only arrogant people..." Eric quickly put a hand over her mouth, he knew how sharp his dad's tongue could be, and he knew how sharp Shelly's was, she just glared at the taller man without saying anything. His dad put a hand on Eric's shoulder " that's alright son. Let her say what she wants." Shelly smirked and then looked at him " as I was saying. Only arrogant, self absorbent people judge before they know." Eric just rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead with his hand, " this is going to be a disaster" he mumbled, His dad just scowled darkly, lines deepening on his face. His mom put dinner onto the kitchen table, Eric pulled out a chair for Shelly, " you don't have to" she mumbled quietly " I want to." came is his soft reply before he sat down beside her and put his hand on her knee, she put her hand over his and squeezed it gently. His mom served everyone, Potatoes, chicken, salad, sliced cheese and fresh tomatoes, Shelly smiled " thank you Mrs. Draven" she said politely, even though she adored Eric's mom, she knew it was best to remain as..non casual as possible with his dad sitting at the head of the table, Eric's dad scowled and looked at Eric up and down " you need a hair cut. And can't you wear more then black!" he criticised, Shelly quickly went down and grabbed Eric's hand before one of them said something they would regret. Eric sat there, his right eye twitching somewhat " if you say so" was all he said glaring down at his food, Chris smirked triumphantly, Shelly quickly kicked Chris in the shin hard, he let out a surprised look, their dad noticed and scowled " you alright Christopher?" Chris nodded and said with slight pain in his voice " a little cat just scratched me that's all" he scowling, Shelly just ate innocently, remembering all her manners, holding Eric's hand with the other hand. Dinner passed by slowly, and filled with tension, Eric and Shelly kept glancing at each others and then back at their now empty plates. His dad looked at Shelly " it's not an eating contest. A lady must always eat carefully, and next time take less. Portion control." Shelly's hands started to shake in anger, Eric tried to calm her down by rubbing his thumb against her palm, but it only slightly worked. She stood up quickly, and looked at Eric and whispered in his ear " I'm leaving before I say anything I'm gonna regret" she kissed his cheek gently " love you" she whispered softly, and smiled at Mrs. Draven " sorry ma'am, but I still need to walk home and it's getting late" his mom and nodded and smiled clearing her spot, she went to put her shoes on, Eric stood up and followed her to the entry way " want me to walk you home?" she smiled and touched his cheek gently " no thanks, I don't want to explode at you" she kissed his lips wrapping her arms around his neck then pulled away slowly, as his dad cleared his throat behind Eric. She twitched some and smiled at Eric before leaving. His dad scowled, she heard him on the steps as the windows were open. " what do you see in her. She's rude, impolite, and she's not at all lady like. Not to mention I'm sure she's just playing with you. You deserve someone whose better." she had stoped at the landing, tears forming in her eyes as she started to walk home, not hearing Eric's defence to his dad's cruel words, she kicked at random stones, tears pouring down her face silently as she walked in the darkness, only illuminated by street and car lights.


	4. Love vows and thunderstorms

Love vows and thunderstorms mixed with Monopoly.

Shelly got home around 10:00 in the morning, the confrontation with Eric's dad behind her, she held in her hands two bags full of new clothing, jeans, shirts, and a few posters, her mom unlocked the stained glass wooden door as they went inside, Shelly went straight down to her room and put on the newest Ramones music she had, and was bopping around her room putting clothing away. She looked at the small silver band on her ring finger and smiled, there wasn't really a stone, it was just the band, but she didn't care, though she was thinking they had to break the news eventually...but it had to been when ALL the family was home. " Oh the disaster that will be"she said under her breath trying to cram a pair of jeans in the over stuffed dresser, as her joy division poster collapsed onto the ground . She hummed along to a few tracks, mostly in frustraition, " hurry hurry before I gone insane" she mumbled shoving the door shut with a grunt before falling backwards against the wall. " Finally" she grumbled, and went to find tape for her poster. After coming back downstairs, she locked the bedroom door and opened her window and started to write on her wall " _All the love I have poured into one soul, just for you, always for you, till the day I die. No one will ever claim me as I am yours. My awnser is yes, and yes forever, will you hold my heart and keep the key? Never giving it away? will you be there always? And never leave, for someone else? Painted up, like a doll, is all you've seen, for there will be storms with thunder and light with rain, and days of sunshine with days of pain, will you claim that you love me? will you hold on tight? as maybe our ship will sink, will you stay through the night? While trembling tears flow down freely,will you be there to wipe them away? As I will be beside you, nothing can rip me away, except if you tell me to leave. You will have my love now and forever, until my dying days, my heart, my soul, my love, my life, and if death refuse that, then I will wait until the day of acceptance, never losing faith." _

Shelly smiled up at the poem and found red lipstick and kissed the wall, as was her signature on poems if they were on her wall. The phone rang, she heard the scraping of chairs and her sisters yell "SHELLY PHONE" she laughed as she ran up the stairs " hello?" " hey barbie" came the sound from the other side, she scowled instantly " what do you want." the sneering voice awnsered " you know. And I know the perfect way to get it" Shelly's pupils narrowed as she gripped the phone until her knuckles went white " do anything and I will hunt you down and kill you myself." she hissed, Chris smirked and laughed before hanging up. Shelly twitched and stomped downstairs, slamming the door, and flung herself on the bed, punching at the mattress and pillow... The night there was a terrible thunderstorm, she sat against the wall her eyes glued to the window as she clutched her brown bunny Eric had given her for her birthday last year. The thunder crashed over head as lightning bolts darted down, she shivered closing her eyes tightly, she faintly heard the three raps on her glass as she opened her eyes and rushed over and opened the window, Eric slid in " thought you might want a hug" he said softly, she nodded without saying anything and hugged him tightly, suddenly the down-pour started. Eric hugged her back tightly, kissing the top of her head, stroking her back as she jumped and trembled lightly as the thunderstorm was right over the house, he looked at her with a faint smile " how about something to do to keep your mind off the storm?" Shelly took a deep breath " got anything in mind" Eric just smirked with a raised eyebrow, she laughed tapping his cheek lightly, and went to her closet and dragged out monopoly, he laughed " nice choice, I would have gone for Clue myself" Shelly stuck her tongue out at him, he just shook his head and plunked down on the floor beside her "so do you want to be the banker?"he asked, she shook her head " nope, I hate being the banker".

The next morning, both of them had fallen asleep around the monopoly board, Shelly was winning by two properties, plus she had hit free parking a few times. Eric woke up first and smiled down at her, she still clutched the metal hat between two fingers. He went up and put a blanket over her, and through the dim light, as her clock said 4:35 am, he read the poem, a small serene smile crossed his face as he traced some of the words, Shelly finally opened her eyes having enough of pretending to be asleep. " I know it's sappy right"she said quietly, Eric shook his head " no no..it's not, it's...I don't know...devotion, love, so did you write this for anyone in particular or just random thoughts" he asked sitting down on her bed, she stood up slowly and walked over to him sitting down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, "you tell me" she mumbled in between a yawn. He just smiled down at her and pushed her down against the bed gently and lay down beside her. About 20 min later Shelly bolt up shaking and crying and screamed bolting up " ERIC!" she was breathing heavily, Eric bolted up hearing his name, she looked at him, and grabbed him tightly in a hug, pressing her face against his chest crying quietly, he stroked her hair " shhh it was just a dream" he said softly, she shook her head " no no it was real, you were gone..you didn't get up it was real"she said crying, he grabbed her shoulders " I'm here now aren't I" she nodded and sniffled, he wiped away her tears gently and kissed her still trembling lips " tell me what happened" he said softly, she sniffled again and wiped her eyes " we were, I don't know near the water, and I heard gunshots, and you were lying on the ground with" she started trembling while tears welled up in her eyes "there were angel wings forming of blood around you and and" she stoped talking and held him tightly. Eric stroked her back, kissing her forehead and cheeks, trying to reassure her, finally an hour later, both of them fell back asleep. Shelly woke up first this time, and just watched him sleep, the way his chest moved up and down, his eyelids twitching faintly, as he was caught up in a dream, she stroked his hair gently, barely touching him with her fingertips as if he were her guardian angel that would disappear as soon as she touched him. She kissed his temple gently and slid off the bed grabbing a pair of jeans from the over stuffed drawer along with her top, and some undergarments, and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She came back in twenty min later, and sat beside the bed, Eric had moved in his sleep so he was facing her wall. The alarm from her sister's room suddenly went causing Shelly to jump as the peaceful silence was broken and "it's a small word" piercing through the walls, Eric groaned " I hate that song" she laughed and went up on the bed wrapping her arms around him " we should tell them our plans soon" she said softly kissing his neck. Eric groaned " do we have to" she tickled the below his shoulder blades gently, he squirmed laughing some " no fair". "that should awnser your question" she said with a wink, as she slid off the bed. He grabbed her pulling her back "no not really" he said with a smile rubbing her arm gently with his thumb. She stroked his cheek gently "we should, plus I have a feeling Chris is planning something"she said sighing, Eric scowled "damn it." She looked at him curiously, he just shrugged, she nodded "so I'll tell my family...you tell yours...and we'll see what happens" she said unable to hide the nervousness in her voice. Eric nodded and kissed her cheek and went upstairs with her and left. She sighed leaning against the door frame as she watched him leave, she hated it when he left. She always felt so empty. " ah well" now to break the news. She saw her sister in the kitchen " when is mom coming home"she asked her, her sister shrugged " dunno why.." " well...I got something to tell all of you and I want her to be there". Her sister rolled her eyes " let me guess. You and Eric are getting married right."she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Shelly grinned sheepishly playing with the ring on her finger, her sister's eyes went wide as she dropped the dishes she was drying, her hands shaking. " no way" was all she said.


	5. if your looking for trouble

If your looking for Trouble...

Shelly gulped looking at her feet, Eric looked around at the faces of their families. His dad was purely mad, as was Shelly's, both moms looked ready to strangle their husbands, and both siblings looked as if they swallowed a lemon. She took his hands nervously, as she proded at the carpet in the living room. Her mom swallowed then looked at them " are you sure...I mean both of you, your not even twenty yet. How can you decide your future.." " well..Mom I love Eric..and I know I want to be with him forever and nothing can change that" she said quietly, as her father's rage had reached boiling. Eric stroked her hand with his thumb, His mom looked over at Shelly's " I agree but if they are doing this and their sure then we should support them as their parents, but I have to agree with you Mrs. Webster." Shelly's mom interupted " please called me Diane." his mom nodded "well Diane, I think that, if they really love each other, we should let them, but I think they should get married AFTER SCHOOL" she said emphasising her last few words. Diane nodded, and looked at her husband who was glaring evilly at Eric, his father looking at her's. "It's clear on one thing" Eric's dad said through gritted teeth " YOUR FLOOSY OF A DAUGHTER CORRUPTED MY SON!" Shelly's dad stood up " YOUR ROCK AND ROLL HEADED SON CORRUPTED MY INNOCENT DAUGHTER WITH HIS IDEALS!" he yelled spit flying, Shelly lowered her head and whispered to Eric, " and I thought this couldn't get any worse" she said with sarcasm. Eric rolled his eyes, she suddenly got an idea and pulled his jacket and kissed him deeply, their dad's eyes went wide, she felt Eric's arms wrap around her as he kissed her back, the room went dead silent, Diane cleared her throat and shelly pulled away blushing. Eric cleared his throating sitting up a little more, Chris scowled " slut" he scowled, Shelly looked at him " better a slut then a junkie" she hissed, Eric grabbed her arm gently but firmly, and shook his head, she nodded and pursed her lips together tightly. Eric nodded and kissed her temple, she scowled glaring daggers at Chris. Chris smirked triumphantly, Diane looked at Eric's mom with a smile " I have an idea, what if they have a trial live in together period, so they can see what married life is like" she asked the parents, His mom nodded " sounds like a wonderful idea, what do you two think?" Shelly grinned happily looking up at Eric who was grinning and held her hand tightly. " now where would you two stay and for how long.." it was clear the mothers had control of the situation while both dads were glaring at each other and their children. Shelly looked at Eric " this is it..we can do this baby, we can do this finally, without sneaking around, or hiding or or.." Eric nodded and kissed her lips " we can we can finally be on our own" he whispered as their mom's were planning out, there was an apartment for rent close to both homes, and they would pay the rent for the rest of the school year, as long as Eric and Shelly stayed in school and got after school jobs...

Two weeks later they moved into the apartment, with some old furniture, such as a hand-me-down couch, an old double bed in Eric's families garage, the old kitchen table, and a few chairs, Shelly was all smiles as she helped Eric move in furniture, he sat down exhausted, she went and brought him something to drink, he looked around " I keep thinking, come on wake up, wake up, this isn't real, it's to good to be real" he said looking at her " to have your smiling face, and just to have you so close to touch without being driven off by your sister or my father, it just seems unreal" he said softly stroking her cheek, pulling her down for a kiss. " it's real baby, all of it" she said softly, " we have our own room, our own stuff and some day soon we'll get married, and everything will be perfect, and nothing bad can happen, and nothing bad will happen"she said softly sitting down beside him now, sliding down so her head was resting on his lap.

It was Monday, time for school, it was their last year, and last month. Shelly woke up from the buzz of their alarm clock, and poked Eric in the side and said teasingly " one bathroom, and I take forever" she whispered, his eyes popped open as he grabbed her playfully and shoved her back on the bed, she got up and ran to the washroom down the hall of their small apartment, bare feet clopping on the wood, it was in the basement, so they didn't have to worry about being loud. She laughed as she got to the door only to be pushed aside, she scowled playfully as Eric shut the door. He laughed and opened it quickly " I win" he said sticking out his tongue. " for now" she said tauntingly and went to her room, and found her clothing in the bags, as they weren't completely unpacked yet. She pulled out stuff and went back to the bathroom and waited, Eric came out and kissed her gently " all yours" he said with a smile, she went in and did her makeup, hair, and got dressed and went out, and quickly made a lunch for them with the few groceries they had, she smiled and plopped it on the table, and made sure she had all her school stuff in her backpack "come on handsome lets go" she said putting her boots on. "Coming coming" he said tying his hair back, then slipped on his runners and followed her out " how can women wear heels like that?" he asked looking at her with a weirded out look, she shrugged, " same reason why men can wear the same jeans all week" she awnsered "no one notices?" asked teasingly, she stuck her tongue out " close but nope, it's cause it's expected and no one cares." he shrugged "good enough I guess". The walk to school was uneventful, Shelly took his hand and both of them would randomly burst into their favoured songs by the Ramones. They reached the brick building, before first bell, and seperated to go to their lockers " see you second period lover" she whispered kissing his cheek, she had vocal the same time he had guitar class, and today was the two classes collaboration project. He nodded and went off with his minnions and she with hers. In english they were doing a Romeo and Juliette reading, she was stuck being Juliette for this scene, she took a deep breath trying not to make a weird face "

My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy.

The teacher nodded, satisfied, " now can anyone tell me why Juliet is emotional in this scene, Shelly sat down, and glared at the desk, " Shelly, why do you think" Shelly sighed and kicked her desk some " because of the family differences, because she was in love with him, but she's overacting about a name, a name doesn't create a person, but the character Juliet was made to think that, thus it is an act of rebellion to love Romeo" she grumbled, casting her eyes down. The bell rang just in time, she rushed to her second class, some chick was flirting big time with Eric, she scowled and sat down, this wasn't her morning, Eric pushed the girl away and sat beside Shelly "you ready" he asked with a smile. She nodded trying not to become any more nervous then she was, and sighed closing her eyes. Eric was tuning his guitar, she just listened as he plucked random strings, trying to get it to sound right, the first few groups went up, the bell rang for lunch before they went, she sighed happily, she hated singing infront of people like that. She slid in one of the benches with Eric right beside her, the memebers of his band Hangman's joke beside them, everyone joking and laughing, Shelly grinning from ear to ear, discussions let to sick-mindedness, which led to sexual jokes, Shelly was red from embarassement and laughter, Jake grabbed a banana out of his lunch and looked at Shelly, she went red and started to laugh, Eric looked at them confused " Grade nine sexed" she explained " we had to put a condom on the banana, except well..." Jake laughed " Shelly got really flustered and bruised the banana, Shelly stuck her tongue out at him " at least I got mine on right" she said teasingly, the group laughed as Jake went red. Eric patted him on the back, and looked at Shelly with a smirk, she gave him the same look, " forget it lover boy" he gave her the puppy look, she let out a squeaky groan type noise covering her face " doesn't work if I can't see it" she said grinning. " heh. I win" was all he said, Mike looked at them " so whose winning in total of today?" Shelly took her hands down and pointed her thumb at Eric " him, two to one".


	6. Happy flowers and pixie stixs

Happy flowers and pixie sticks

Shelly was the first to be at their new home, as Eric usually had the band practise with the guys after school, she unpacked her clothing, and found her formal dress and smiled going to touch it gently, formal was next week. The red material felt so good against her skin, she sighed and knew she wasn't really going, but still it wouldn't hurt to wear it, just to feel pretty, besides there was a thing going of after the formal at the Pit, maybe she could convince Eric to at least go to that. She hung up the dress and put it in the back of the small closet, hidden by everything else, she didn't want it to seem as if it was a big deal. Besides possibly that night they could have a horror movie marathon or something. Looking around, she noticed there was a still a mess and went to clean up, putting clothes away, and some cooking stuff, such as pots and pans even though she knew she was a terrible cook, and scowled glaring evilly at a pan as if it was her worst enemy. " Stupid things," she mumbled hanging them up in the small cupboard by the stove. Moving the table around with slight difficulty she managed to push it by the wall so it wasn't in the middle of the room, and went to make a sandwich and put on some music to lighten up the place and started to dance around the apartment, grinning taking out pictures, and putting up curtains to make it feel like a home, even though the windows weren't that big, but still "better then nothing right?" she mumbled to herself with a mouthful of bread. Once everything was how she liked it, she sat down tapping her sock feet as she waited for Eric, getting bored she reached for a book, getting frustrated with the book she threw it down on the old red beat up sofa. And started to bounce around again, then sat down in the middle of the room, looking around. Standing up she went and dug around in some stuff in a bag in her section and found all sorts of candles, placing them randomly around the room, Red ones, blue ones, dark purple ones, scented one, just anything. Sitting down again, she groaned and stood back up, she had an itch that needed to be scratched but didn't know what to do about it, so she put her shoes back on and locked the door, leaving her wallet behind so she didn't buy anything.

Eric walked in half an hour later, and noticed she wasn't there but everything was set out, and stuff was moved, red beaded curtains were up, along with candles and a weird lime green shag rug she had placed in their bedroom, he shook his head sitting down on the bed, all his clothing folded and semi sorted, she had been REALLY bored. Eric was getting somewhat concerned, as he didn't know if she had gotten home safe or not, or if she was still has school, he decided he would wait for a little while to see if she just went out for a little bit . . .

Shelly walked by the pet store, there was this pathetic little white kitten mewing at her through the window and pawing at the glass, she fell in love instantly and cooed at it through the glass" hello there! aren't you the most sweetest pathetic thing ever! how I would love to take you home" she said with a smile, then sighed and knew they couldn't really afford a cat right now, besides was Eric even a cat person? she scowled and scuffed her shoes and kept walking, just needing something to do. Not knowing what time it was she took her sweet time, not realising Eric was now at home. Eric kept checking the grey and white clock in the kitchen, tapping his toes and snapping his fingers, trying to keep the what if's from entering his mind. He scowled and went to get his shoes on leaving his coat on the couch as he left. Shelly came back in seeing his coat, said loudly " Eric? I'm home!" she said grinning, she was holding a fresh bouquet of Irises and daisies, she crept into the room thinking he was sleeping as the door was closed, and got ready to spook him, she found the room was empty, she looked around and sighed going to the kitchen and putting the flowers in water. Eric walked around town, the sun was starting to go down, he was getting really worried, he checked everywhere she would be, the pet store, bookstore, library, even familiar streets they walked down together. Nothing. Shelly looked around the apartment and hugged his coat tightly, getting worried as the sun was going down, and real creeps came out at night. She put his coat down, and went to find him, Eric started going back to the apartment, thinking what if she gave out on the first day and went home..or what if she was with someone else..Shelly bit her bottom lip twisting her fingers, thinking what if Eric went home, cause he didn't want to be with her anymore..or what if he was with some other girl...They passed each other for a second, she looked up " Eric?", he stoped hearing his name and turned around " huh?" he said densely, she started laughing " go figure!" she grinned and ran over and hugged him tightly. He smiled relieved " where were you! I was worried!" she looked up at him and poked his cheek gently " look for you, goose" she said laughing relieved that none of it was true. He laughed " I thought you had gone home" she looked up at him with a sad smile " why would I leave out on you?" he shrugged and looked down feeling kinda stupid now for letting his imagination wander like that, she just shook her head and rolled her eyes, kicking herself inwardly for thinking how stupid she had been for thinking what she did, she kissed him on the lips, he picked her up easily and swung her around gently, she laughing holding onto him. Eric set her down delicately and took her hand " well now that we're both out here, want to go get something for dinner" she asked swinging their hands, the unresponsive silence was broken by Eric's stomach grumbling, he started laughing "food it is, where to hunny?" she gave him a weird look " I thought you were hunnie?" he shrugged and kissed her temple " does it matter" she shrugged and brought them to a small pizza place at bought them both dinner for 12.55$. Eric looked at her and tried not to laugh, his eye shining with mischief " you have a little smutch on your face sweetie.." she looked at him and wiped her cheek, he shook his head " other side and a little higher" she wiped her cheek a little higher, he started to laugh as she kept missing it and leaned across the table wiping her cheek with his napkin, she glared at him playfully blowing bubbles in her milk carton pretending to be mad " and so you blow bubbles at me for getting Pizza sauce off your face" he commented with a smirk, she stuck her tongue out at him. Eric rolled his eyes and nudged her gently with the two of his shoe, she looked at him with mock shock and nudged him back, he looked at her with mock offense, and poked her right in the middle of her nose, she twitched her nose like a rabbit then ended up rubbing it with her hand, she stood up and walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek then walked out, waiting outside for him. He stood up and walked outside wrapping an arm around her " what do you want to do when we get home" she looked at him with an look " hmm depends" she said wrapping an arm around his waist, he kissed the side of her head " on what" he asked with a smirk " stuff" she said cockishly, he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, walking that way all the way home, " you know this isn't much of a view" she said sarcastically, he laughed " just shush, we'll be home soon". He set her down by the door and unlocked the door taking off his shoes, then looked at her stroking her cheek " now what was that idea" he asked looking at her and kissed her gently, she looked at her and took his two fingers leading him to their room kissing him, resting her hands on his cheeks, his hands wrapping around her wrists gently, as he kissed her back, she dropped her hands kissing him again slowly sliding under his shirt and rubbing his back, and then gently taking off his shirt.


	7. To wish impossible things

To wish impossible things

The rain continued all through the night, but the small basement apartment was filled with love and comfort. Shelly felt Eric gently stroke some hair from her forehead, she just smiled softly and buried herself deeper in the blankets and against him. Their pile of clothing from the bags littered the floor. Suddenly violent knocks on the door, Shelly bolted up from her trance, Eric did as well " stay here I'll be right back' he said kissing her temple and slid a pair of pyjama pants on, and went to get the door. Chris was standing in the doorway, leaning against it " hey baby brother' he teased, Eric scowled, Shelly wrapped the blankets around herself, somewhat listening in, as the apartment was dead quiet except for some raised words by Eric, then the door slamming, she sighed and flopped back, Eric scowled and sat on a beat-up chair in their small living room/kitchen area, she got dressed into her pyjamas, and came out, he was sitting there, his entire expression glowed darkness. She walked over to him, he just glared, she sighed and dropped her hand and sat on the carpeted floor, and just looked at him, waiting for him to say the first word. " damn him. Thinks he can control my life. I made my choice" he growled from the chair, she got up and walked over behind the chair and gently stroked his left cheek gently kissing his temple, Eric pulled away angrily, he didn't want anyone near him even if it was Shelly. She got the hint and just went and sat back down, then got up, he scowled, his eyes watching her as she went into the bedroom to clean up. " so, your not going to say anything?" he said heatedly, she poked her head from the doorway " what's there to say" she asked folding his jeans, his scowled just darkened " forget it." he snapped at her, she just sighed and shook her head and started to remake the bed, for some reason tears coming to her eyes when she touched the sheets, and pulled them over the pillows again. Shaking her head, she sat back down in the living room, looking down at her knees, Eric still in the middle of a thunderstorm. She stood up and walked around the apartment, his scowl just deepened, as he started to feel guilty for snapping at her, and dragging her into the affair with him and his dad. She sat down again only to get up, up and down and squirm, then up and down a few more times before Eric snapped " will you just sit down!" she looked at him and lowered her eyes and just sat down, he blinked a few times and looked down and said quietly " I'm sorry" she shook her head, keeping her eyes on her feet. He walked over and rubbed her arm, she didn't pull away, and somewhat leaned into him. " your being a beatle butt again" she teased gently kissing his cheek " better beatle butt then bubble butt" he said smiling somewhat, she stuck her tongue out at him, " my butt isn't that big" she said glaring at him playfully, he cocked one eyebrow " whatever you say honey" he said with a larger smiled that reached his eyes this time.

The next day, after school, shelly went home to check in with her mom, and to invite them for dinner on Friday to show them that everything was going alright, well..for the most part. There were still some slight arguments, but it was usually when Chris showed up, or if either one of them were having a bad day. It was Friday, she was sitting on the couch waiting for stove to heat up, wearing a V neck shirt, Shelly noticed that she had a pimple on her upper chest, and started to try and squish it so she could put foundation over it, and it wouldn't be raised. Eric walked in with a raised eyebrow " what-cha doin?" he asked looking at her curiously, " pimple" was all he got, his nose twitched some, she looked at him " what are you staring at" she asked grumbling some, he went red " err..those..well your umm" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow " those?.." he laughed then blushed even more " don't make me say it" she giggled and smirked "and why not my dearest?", he looked at her sheepishly " your breasts" she tapped his cheek gently with her fingers sticking her tongue out, and then went to put foundation of the smallish red spot. The oven beeped, she yelled from the bathroom " Eric can you put the chicken in please?" he nodded and put it in," how long?" he asked from the kitchen " forty min" she yelled, hoping she got the time right, not really remembering from her mom's instructions. " you sure?" he asked coming into the washroom, she nodded washing her hands, and took a deep breath " so are your parents coming as well?" he nodded and did a quick brush of his hair, tying it back. She kissed his cheek " mmm you smell nice" she said before going into the kitchen, and began to peel the potatoes. Forty minutes later, she checked on the chicken, and took it out, it had burnt somewhat, she scowled and in the process of burning her fingers managed to get it out of the oven. The potatoes weren't co-operating, they were to creamy for what she wanted, and Eric was at practise so she couldn't exactly ask him for help. Sighing she dished everything out as she heard the door open and Eric's voice along with that of arguing parents. Twitching she quickly turned on the radio, accidentally spilling the freshly boiled water in the kettle on the floor, cursing silently she quickly mopped it up, as her family came into the kitchen. Her mom raised an eyebrow at the chicken, Shelly smiled sheepishly, Chris poked at the mushy potatoes, Shelly sighed defeated as everyone started to dig in. Awkward silence filling the usually happy place. She gulped as people ate it hesitantly, she lowered her head and ate as well, trying to ignore the chicken was burnt around the edges, Eric put a hand on her knee " it's okay honey you tried" she nodded just chewing. After the disastrous dinner, everyone was sitting in the living room part, parents on the couch, Eric's dad on the chair, siblings on the floor as well as Eric and shelly. Shelly's mom twitched " so Eric...is it an act of defiance that keeps you from keeping your hair at a respectable length?" Shelly's eyes went wide " MOM!" her mother scowled somewhat " well his hair is long for a boys..." Shelly's nose began to twitch, Eric's father scowled somewhat " Shelly, is your cooking usually that horrible?" Eric's right eye began to twitch " Dad.." his father shrugged " I'm sure saying. Either you learn how to cook or she'll make a miserable wife." ' Father" Eric said with a threat in his voice. Shelly kept a smile on " I promise, I'll try better next time" she her nose twitching like a rabbits now. Chris smirked " that's okay Dad, Eric's probably just with her cause she puts out right?' Shelly went red and looked down embarassed, Eric cracked his knuckles " watch it Chris", Shelly's mom looked at her wide eyed and disbelieving " and how long" she asked, her voice holding anger, this time Shelly's sister spoked " since their first date'. Eric's mother the voice of reason finally stepped forward " enough all of you. These two tried their hardest to make this evening enjoyable. Now as long as they use protection we should all be satisfied." she looked at her son, Eric nodded understanding her gaze " then there's nothing to worry about, and Shelly, for your first time cooking chicken, it wasn't that bad" she kindly. Shelly nodded and traced circles on the carpet, as another bout of awkward silence filled the room, the siblings smirking, suddenly the doors came on the radio, Shelly looked around and went and turned up the volume, dancing some as she went to sit back beside Eric. Her mother cringed in disgust " honestly. The sexual exploitation in those lyrics is degrading" Shelly looked at her " it's acid Rock" she said then started to hum quietly the tune. Her mother scowled and shook her head, Shelly's father began to argue again with Eric's. Shelly stood up and whispered in Eric's ear " I'm going for a walk" she slipped out, with Eric soon following. She didn't mean for it to end up like this. She wanted for both families to enjoy each other's company. She didn't want their future kids, if they had kids to have grandparents telling them to hate their parents for this reason, or to not like their other grandparents for that reason. She just wished it would work out, and then with a loud thunder clap, it rained.


	8. Love will Tear us apart

Chapter 8- Love will tear us apart

The next morning still damp from their night excursion of escaping the warring households, Eric woke up on the couch, Shelly was on the floor right beside him, he smiled down at her and leaned over touching her face gently. She seemed to smile absently at his touch. " Hunnie" he whispered softly knowing how dangerous her fists could be in the morning… " Hun…I got to go to the bathroom you gotta move" he said trying to wake her up as gently as possible, still clearly asleep Eric tried to move around her, but was afraid of kicking her as he swung his legs around to get up. Finally shelly moved, but he accidentally moved her, which caused her to bolt up fist first, hitting right in the inner thigh, she opened her eyes instantly, as she heard Eric wince " hunnie! Are you alright?" he nodded taking a few deeps breaths she had been extreamly close he though with a smile of pain. She stood up immediely and hugged him tightly " I'm sorry I'm sorry did I get you?" she asked trying not to giggle, he shook his head " not this time you were close though" he said trying to pry her off" umm shelly.. don't mean to interrupt your hugs but…I gotta go pee" he said in a whisper, for some reason Shelly burst out laughing and landed backwards on the sagging orange couch. A few minutes later he joined her on the couch and grinned at her," now where were we" he asked smiling tracing a finger up her arm, even her skin still felt damp, he looked at her "you know a warm bath would help" he said suggestively trying to hide a grin, she looked at him with an amused expression " but I don't wanna take a bath" she whined playfully, Eric pressed her against the couch a little more, careful of their body size difference as he kissed her neck " well then" she giggled " quite" he smirked " indeed". In what seemed like a sudden movement she was in his arms on the way to the bathroom, she looked up at him miffed " but I don't wanna" she said again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck….

Both of them were sitting on the couch drying off, enveloped in comic books, they were Eric's but since it was superman and batman, and occasionally a spawn comic Shelly claimed they were her's because the band would consider them dorky. She was reading upside down again, her head near Eric's, he sat beside her upright incase she fell.

Throwing down the comic she kissed him as she sat up, a knock on the door, Eric looked at her apologetically, she shrugged " go let the poor babies in" she said with a hint of sarcasm, as Eric went to get the door. The boys came in, Jake, Jeremy, Michael, Eric started grinning and laughing she knew it would soon be gang up on the only girl there time. Jake slid over to Shelly " what-cha readin'?" he asked picking up a Batman comic, Jeremy went over the newest tabs to their song, and he was trying to convince Eric to be vocals for it. " come on dude! You have the best voice out of us" he said pleadingly, Eric raised an eyebrow " Flattery will get you somewhere, keep going". Shelly snorted at Eric's comment she had used that line on him several times, in slightly different situations of course, she grinned remembering their recent one this morning. Michael looked at them " Jeremy hurry up and ask them" Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Mikie and looked at Eric " we were wondering if you would like to go camping with us this weekend" Eric looked at Shelly she raised her hands in indifference. " umm sure?.." The guys grinned evilly and nodded sitting down, Eric went to get his guitar and they started practicing, Shelly stopped them for lunch, having made hotdogs, the only thing she knew was truly cooked as they usually would float to the top of the pot. Suddenly there was a yell " DOG PILE ON SHELLY" she paled and glared at Eric who grinned evilly as the guys launched themselves on her, she went down with a gah, she was face to face with Eric " hello lover" she said trying to not grin as she felt herself being smushed by the guys " I love you hunnie" he said with a grin " you better" she retorted suddenly her eyes went wide " WHOEVER THAT WAS I'LL TEAR YOU A NEW ONE" she threatened. The guys moved some, she struggled to push them off, but no success, she just lay there under Eric as they continued their conversations. Staring up at the ceiling, she realized how much she would have been missing if she hadn't run into Eric, quite literally.

Shelly was running through the halls, her sandels flopping as they were one size to big, echoing down the hallway, the school colors of purple and green decorating the halls, she skidded down the stairs and lost her footing slamming into something, dropping everything in her arms, not only was she late she was sore, " hey watch it down there" came a growl, she looked up at him and scowled, she would admit later he was pretty cute alright he was gorgeous, " you watch it" she sneered back. " I'm not the one that ran into you" he said scowling down, she looked up at him, she did find his height a little intimidating but not so much that she would back down. " no but you were in my way" she said making a face at him " well excuse me for not looking where you were going" he retorted. She glared at him indignatly " what's with the pink hair and pigtails? Trying to be a cheerleader now?" she scowled and cracked her knuckles " carefully buster." " oh and what are you going to do?" she stomped down hard on his foot, he picked her up some by the arms " like that hurt…hey you seem to light for someone your size. Are you alright?" she looked at him " what's it to you now put me down" he shrugged and put her 5'4 frame down she glared at him as she picked up her books and went up the stairs behind him.

" Excuse me boys, but I kinda gotta go pee" she said tapping her fingers or trying to, they ignored her, she raised her knee, someone let out a grunt of pain and rolled off, she hoped it wasn't Eric…it was Jake, she let out a sigh of relief and Eric got off bringing Jeremy with him, Shelly scurried to the bathroom, a crash was heard, she yelled " DON'T KILL YOURSELVES! OR EACH OTHER!". She ran back and glomped Eric, who caught her expertly, both of them falling on the couch. The guys snickered she glared at them evilly. Jeremy and Eric began to make camping arrangements, Shelly got bored and started to read again as Jake and Michael started working on lyrical arrangements. It was around 8 when they decided they wanted to eat again, shelly had fallen asleep in sheer boredome on the couch, covered in the pink flowered blanket, her head on a fuzzy green pillow, Jake looked at Eric " dude she has weird color choices" Jeremy wacked Jake " she's a hippy chick dude," Michael looked at the colors around the apartment " you know, what you guys need are some fish, or a pet of some sort, maybe a guinea pig" Eric shook his head " I don't think Shelly's fond of fish or rodents for that matter…" Shelly sat up " fish sure…rodents not so much" Eric looked at them with an I told you so look. " so when are we gonna eat?" Jake asked Shelly, she glared at him and Eric tried to keep the snicker to himself as she walloped Jake upside the head. " I'm having cereal, whatever you monkies want to eat is up to you" she said going into the small half kitchen to find a box of cereal. Eric looked at them and whispered " don't assume she can cook" Shelly twitched " I heard that Draven, just for that I'm sleeping on the couch" she yelled from the kitchen, Eric looked uncomfortable and went into the kitchen wrapping his arms around her waist " just kidding honey" he said kissing her neck, she turned around in his arms " you know in less then five minutes I'll be snuggling in right beside you" she said softly nuzzling his neck, the guys made a face at the display of affection. Coming out with the cereal, she brought the guys some bread and peanut butter " help yourself" she said dipping the spoon in the milk covered sugary wheat. Jake made a face and poked at the bread. Rolling her eyes she ignored them, as they continued with their conversation, and the camping trip, she was more then happy if she wasn't going, Shelly and the outdoors were like oil and water, they did not mix. Bugs loved to eat her, and she hated the dampness of it all, also she didn't get the whole sleeping under the stars, which if she and Eric were there could become quite literal, anyway it was his weekend away with the boys, and she could go look at that adorable white kitten more. " so Shelly are you coming with us as well?" she bolted up from her train of thought spilling some milk on her, the guys snickered some, she blinked " ummm I thought this was just for you guys and the whole male bonding thing…" Eric gave her the puppy face, she covered her face with her hands " doesn't work if I can't see it..lalalalalalalala not working" she hummed, in her mind's eye she could see how dejected he looked. " Oh alright but you owe me. I hate bugs" she grumbled then looked at him " wait…do we even have a tent?" Jake looked at her " no tents, just sleeping bags, and a campfire" she paled " no tents…" Eric grinned apologetically , she narrowed her eyes " I hate you in the most loving way right now". " I love you to" he said sticking his tongue at her, she giggled " did you know the tongue contains the most germs on the human body" he raised an eyebrow, she smirked, she wouldn't kiss him in front of the guys, she leaned back and tried to listen to their plans, not looking forward to any of this, and hoping bug spray was allowed. " stupid bugs" she grumbled.


	9. It's a kind of Magic

Chapter nine- It's a kind of magic.

The next week passed with dread, as the camping trip loomed with the boys, she knew there would be drinking and probably drugs, hopefully she and Eric didn't fall back into the pattern. They had dabbled in some stuff in their earlier relationship, Hash, Marijuana, occasionally a hallucinogen, neither of them sure what it did, but it made everything go all trippy. They had been very self destructive and it had shown, and now that they were clean again, Shelly didn't want to go back down that route. Everyone piled in Jake's car, well actually it was a station wagon, Shelly held her stuff on her lap, Eric beside her in the middle, she giggled at the thought of them putting the tallest guy in the middle, she patted his thigh sympathetically, knowing if Jake made a sharp turn she would get smushed. Getting to the campground was another fun thing. They got there and eventually was an understatement, everyone was cramped, dying of heat and hungry, not to mention it was getting dark. Everyone spread out their stuff, Eric and Shelly together, he didn't trust the guys if there was beer involved knowing how wild they all could get, she went to start the fire, unable to find any dry wood, she used news paper she found in the bottom of the car which was certainly and uttermost disgusting and felt bad burning it, who knew what toxins were in that mess. They were on a lake shore, once the fire did get going, everyone began to unpack, there was the cooler, with some food and beer, and instruments were in their cases being guarded against the damp. Jake looked at him " so Eric, when are you getting your bike back from the shop?" he asked opening a bottle of beer, Eric shrugged " whenever it's fixed". " so dude what happened to it anyway?" Jeremy asked eating a twinkie, Eric shrugged wrapping an arm around Shelly who was eyeing the bugs with a can of bug spray. " dude! She's tripping!" Michael laughed as Shelly kept continous eye contact with a bug and sprayed it as it landed, Eric laughed and ruffled her hair " no she just doesn't like bugs" he said grinning, she glared up at him playfully " watch it, your looking awfully like one yourself" she said teasing, he grinned and tackled her gently to the ground, and kissed her lips, she kissed him back and he sat up. She lay down her head on his knee, kinda drowning out the talking, wondering if she could get away with skinny dipping in the lake…probably not she thought with a frown. Though the water looked really inviting…she squirmed some, sliding off her sleeping bag, as she looked at the moonlight water, " shelly?"…" Earth to Planet Shelly" came Jake's voice piercing her thoughts, "whaat" she said annoiyed sitting up, he looked at her holding a joint " do you mind?" she shrugged " whatever, your all big boys." He nodded and lit it, passing it around, she watched as they took a drag or two, Eric only taking one drag and passed it to her, she passed it back to Jake, he looked at her " come on Shell. Where's your sense of adventure?" she scowled at him " been there done that, didn't like the after effects" she said calmly, eyeing the water, really really wanting to. Eric looked at her then at her area of gaze and made a face, he could swim but he didn't really like fish, something about their beady little eyes. Eric looked back at her and grinned " emu" he whispered, she let out a yelp and hit his arm and stuck out her tongue. " emu's are devil birds!" she whimpered closing her eyes tightly, Eric grinned triumphantly " she doesn't like Emu's"…Shelly shuddered " with their beady little eyes, and pointy beaks and those knobby scaly legs" she made herself scream a little, Eric patted her and looked at the guys, Jake laughed "man she doesn't need to be tripped out, she's tripped out already". Eric scowled and cracked his knuckles " watch it." He said threatingly as a warning, Shelly put a hand on his arm " it's okay, I know he's not trying to be an ass". He kissed her temple, the atmosphere was brought down a little, then " hey Jeremy" Michael said teasing, Jeremy looked at him uneasy " I dare you to go skinny dipping" Jeremy looked at him like he was nuts " are you crazy dude! The water is cold! it's November! See NO LEAVES ON THE TREES!." Dash it all though Shelly, the water would be to cold, amazing there had been no sign of snow yet…just rain. Jake leaned back and looked at the sky, some stars appearing, even though the lights could see semi be seen " you know, it's kinda cool to be out here." A chorus of " dude" echoed in agreement. Shelly looked around the tree and smiled, now she knew where they were, she looked at Eric and tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the old oak tree near the lake, his eyes widened and shook his head..if the guys found out…she grinned and nodded evilly, but she wouldn't do anything, she was to happy and comfortable, even if he did have hard joints and very firm muscles..no bad shelly she thought to herself, not wanting to get any of those thoughts in her head glancing up at him she traced his neck with her eyes and down to his shook and his chest, she stopped and forced herself to look at something else, " come on Shelly don't do this to yourself not when you can't act upon" she mumbled beneath her breath, and stole another look at him, let out a frustrated squeak, she got up followed by many weird looks from the guys. "gah! I'm going nuts! I knew this was a bad idea" she said heading to the water killing bugs as she went, having left the bug spray with Eric. Finding some rocks she picked them up and tried to skip them, only ending up splashing, the guys had opened the cooler and she could hear their laughs and jokes, and just looked over at the water, wishing it were warmer so she could go in..maybe just her toes she though taking her shoes and socks off sliding her feet in the cold water, she let out a gasp the water was colder then anticipated, making the veins in her feet pop upwards. She would let the guys have their fun, besides she smiled to herself, maybe thinking was what she needed. "Alright, we're getting married now, maybe it should be a sunset…and timed perfectly so the vows are directly at midnight…hmmm on Holloween! That would be perfect, on holloween… and we could have lit pumpkins around us, not in a church though…to traditional, and holloween lanterns everywhere…and..maybe just maybe I could get Eric to wear a tuxedo..heh heh heh penguin..no! Bond James Bond" she said talking to herself, grinning and laughing. " Man, who should we invite..definetly the guys, what's life without them…maybe a sibling..eh..maybe not, definetly parents. Maybe not…damn…" she sighed dejectedly and wiggled her toes to return feeling in them, not wanting to take them out of the water yet. She looked around as a crow came to land beside her " hi there..are you lost or maybe hungry?" she asked, it squawked at her indignantly and flew off " find then be that way" she grumbled " ungrateful bird" she said pulling her feet from the water, and put her socks and shoes back on, going back. The guys were laughing hysterically, she slid beside Eric, he wrapped an arm around her protectively, she smiled at him and kissed beside his lips, sliding into her sleeping bag she pulled him down on top of her so she was holding him, like how they would cuddle on the couch, he smiled and tilted his head kissing her cheek, she smiled and rubbed his arm. " I love you" she said softly, he smiled flitting her arm slightly with his fingers " say that again" she smiled widely and kissed him " I love you". Eric smiled and leaned up some careful of her smaller frame underneath and gave her a long passionately kiss, she smiled up at him dreamy eyed, he smiled and kissed her lips softly barely touching them " goodnight" he whispered as one of the guys drowned the fire, and everyone got settled in their comfy sleeping bags, Shelly turned towards Eric in her's and reached out her fingers, already missing his body contact. The next morning a thin layer of frost covered them, Jake was already up, she leaned over and touched Eric's face gently, stiff from the hard ground and kissed his nose " wakey wakey prince charming" she whispered, as his eyelids stirred, all the guys seemed to have suffered from major headaches, serves them right, as long as Eric didn't one she would make it so she would squeal or giggle even more. She touched his face " morning love how's your head?" she asked quietly, he groaned and shut his eyes, she kissed his temple, " my poor babe" she said softly, keeping her voice down as much as possible. He made a face and stood up " no chance of an egg and orange juice is there" he asked groggily, she shook her head and went to the car and grabbed him and aspirin and water bottle she had in her bag, " here, and take small sips" she said trying to find some wood for the fire tonight, knowing they were planning to stay ALL weekend…

During the day, it was sunny and somewhat warm, a little cool but not untolerable without jackets or a heavy sweater, the guys went fishing and Shelly went for a walk, thinking mostly, just about the future. She hadn't thought much about the engagement, somewhat just taking what life brought. But who knew in a year maybe two she'd be married to the perfect human being in the world…she heard a splash and ran over to the lake, Jeremy was laughing hysterically, Jake was in the water, as was Eric, she ran over and went to Eric which about Hip deep mid chest " are you alright?" she asked worriedly, he nodded and looked at her " what are you doing in here! You could get sick! Then I'll get sick" he protested picking her up. She shivered feeling the effects of the cold water " I'm not cold" she said trying to keep her teeth from chattering " suuure your not" Eric replied with uttermost sarcasm in his voice. She stuck her tongue out at him, he set her down on the shore, and sat down in the sun with her, his arms wrapped around her shoulder, resting his head on her's. " damn it why are you always so warm" she said snuggling against him. He shrugged and laughed " pure talent" she stuck her tongue out at him " well other then getting cold, wet, stiff and hung over this hasn't been that bad" he said teasingly. " now you're the one that got hung over, I was a good girl and walked away so I could think" she said in a matter of fact tone, he raised an eyebrow at the good girl statement, turning around in his arms she put a finger to his lips " don't even say it." He grinned cheekily and started to snicker, she glared playfully at him and slapped the inside of his arm gently with her fingers " ooww Shelly's beating on me" he whined playfully. The guys smirked " good job Shellie" they teased, she scowled and narrowed her eyes at them playfully. " Oooh Shellie's mad now" they grinned, she got up from Eric's arms " I'll show you mad" she grinned, Eric looked at her " be gentle, they still need to use their arms" he said laughing, she smirked and flung herself at Jeremy tackling him and clothes lining Jake in the process, Michael moving beside Eric. That night it started to rain, and not just a little spitting rain, a great torrential downpour, the campers fled, rolling up their sleeping bags, and making sure they left no evidence behind of their one night of chaos, and climbed into the car, Shelly falling asleep her head on Eric's chest for the rest of the drive home.


	10. Fred the Fish

Fred the fish.

Eric's prediction came true, Shelly got sick, and then gave it to him, so both of them were shivering and miserable, going through a box of Kleenex per day. Both their noses going red and bleeding occasionally from the amount of times they rubbed it with a Kleenex. Shelly groaned and passed out her head on Eric's lap, he leaned against the back of the couch, sniffling " told ya" he said attempting a grin, she looked up at him, her eyes tearing, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose so she could breath " shush. You got it too". He smiled and stroked her forehead " yeah yeah we're both suffering, you know maybe the guys are right we need a pet in here or something" she looked at him like he was insane " last time I had a pet the fish died in two days" she said yawning, he looked at her " did you feed it?" " ummm…" came her sheepish response. He laughed and shook his head. It took two weeks for the cold to finally leave the apartment, it had begun to snow outside, Shelly fished around for her's and Eric's winter coats, well..semi winter coats. Eric had gotten his bike back from the shop, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow " your not going to ride that on the slushy streets are you?" he shrugged, she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him from behind " what if I made a compelling argument to dissuade you" she said trying to hide the worry in her voice, he shrugged and turned around " depends on the argument" he said cheekily, she looked around from side to side and up at him and lept up kissing him, and dropped back down on her feet " hmm compelling argument" he said with a laugh. She laughed and threw his coat at him " it's snowing" she said simply and found a pair of sneakers. He nodded putting it on and sliding into a pair of black boots by the door, grabbing his lunch and her purse which served as a lunch bag for her and also a supply of aspirin, lip gloss, earings, bracelets and scrunchies. They left quickly, making sure the door was locked, she took her purse and smiled taking his hand, their feet crunching in the snow " I love the snow, it's like a thousand diamonds falling to the ground" she said smiling up at him, the large snow flakes landing on her face and eyelashes. He shook his head brushing the snow from his quickly dampening hair " naw the rain, it makes everything fresh and clean, instead of just covering it up." She looked down and squeezed his hand, her finger-tips going slightly numb. "but the snow is cool to" he said covering up, she shook her head and scuffed her shoe on the pavement, he looked down at her worried, something definitely wrong, " Shelly? Hunny? Is everything okay" she nodded and sniffed her nose and cheeks going red. " just thinking" she mumbled quietly, as they passed the pet store where the kitten was, she reached out and touched the glass, new kittens had been put there, she looked down and rested her head on his arm, as they continued that walk to school.

Shelly went home early, as Eric had practice with the guys at Jeremy's house, she plopped down on the couch and looked at the empty apartment, and sighed rubbing her forehead " why" the place didn't feel like home, she pulled herself up from the couch and found twenty bucks in her wallet and went to the petstore, there she went two hours picking out a gold fish bowl, and some gravel and three fish. Bringing everything home was a challenge, the fish was tucked inside her jacket, so her body heat would them warm. Opening the door, she quickly pried off her shoes and shut the door, setting the fish stuff on the table in the kitchen and then put the fish on the table, and began to set up the bowl. She set the bowl down in the living room on the small table beside the couch, the bowl was just small enough to fit on it without a problem, she fed the fish and watched them with a smile " you know, your like Freddie, so energetic" she said looking at the calico bubbly eyed one, and just watched it, with a smile. Eric walked in through the door, holding something under his jacket, she grinned and bounded to him as she heard the door, and looked at him curiously as how he was holding his arm under his coat. He undid the zipper and suddenly a white fluffy kitten popped out, her eyes went wide as she picked up the kitten " Eric how did you know! It's the same one from the petstore" she said grinning and giggling. He smiled and looked at her innocently " a little black bird told me" he said and she set the kitten down and hugged him, suddenly she paled " the fish…" now it was his turn to pale " fish…you bought fish…" she looked at him sheepishly and nodded " their names are Jimmy, Roger, and Fred." He blinked stupidly for a few seconds. " what kind of fish" he asked cautiously " three of those bubbly eyed ones, and one's a calico and the others are black" he made a face " fishes" she laughed and took his hand following the kitten who was attacking the carpets, " so whats her name" she asked him sitting down on the couch, pulling him down with her, he eyed the fish tank warily. " Gabriel" he said smiling up at her, she grinned and leaned down to kiss him, his head resting in her lap. Gabriel lept up and rested on Eric's chest, his long fingers rubbing the little thing's head, she smiled and leaned back, now this felt like a home, a true and proper home.

" Good god shelly, you eat a lot for a girl, you'll get fat that way" her mother cautioned, as she was reaching for another spoon full on potatoes, she dropped the spoon back and looked at her plate, and gulped, her eyes smarting " yes ma'am" she managed to reply. Her mother and siblings could be so critical, " so shelly, do you think with all the starch you've been consuming you can still fit into those little skirts you enjoy to wear? What about your boyfriend? Won't he care that your gaining weight?" her mother continued, Shelly looked down at her plate " I..um…excuse me" she said and stood up from the table and went to her room, her hands shaking, she took her clothes off except for her bra and panties and looked at herself in the mirror " oh god. How can Eric even find himself attracted to this" she asked her eyes misting over, she saw herself as fat and ugly, even though she was very thin, almost unhealthily so, as she had begun to starve herself and only with Eric's convincing would she eat and begin to feel better, but now she felt horrible about herself, she would keep going then, maybe he wouldn't notice she thought to herself, she looked at her stomach in the mirror, sucking it in and whimpered " crap I look like I'm pregnant" she let out a muffled scream and turned off the lights and crawled under her blankets and clutched her arms to her body. She could hear her mothers voice in her head critising everything " I don't understand why you can't be a doctor. Why do you insist on going into photography? There's nothing there, there's no profit, why can't you be more like your sister? Why do you have to like that boy? Why do you have to be so weird, Shelly, you shouldn't eat so much, don't slouch, go change you look like a whore, take off that lipstick. Honestly? Black eyeliner? You look gothic." Shelly let out a scream in her pillow as these thoughts swirled around her head, why didn't this feel like home. Why!

" Shelly? Hunnie" Eric was stroking her face, she let out a groan and opened her eyes and yawned " hey lover, what time is it…" he looked over at the clock on the wall " almost six, you whimpering in your sleep…I made some food if your hungy" he said softly kissing her temple. She sat up sleepily, he had moved her from the couch to their bed, she smiled and slid out from under the covers. " sure, it's not rice and fudge is it?" she asked with a grin, he laughed and shook his head no, he had made them spaghetti, she smile and took a plate, yawning sleepily she plunked down across from him at the table, nudging him gently with her foot. He smirked from the bowl of food " implying something?" he asked smiling, she shook her head and smiled back innocently, the cat was curled up on the chair by the door, near it's food and water. Eric kept glancing at the fish tank and shuddered " evil fish." She giggled and leaned across the table kissing him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Shelly stood up to get in but Eric got there first, in the doorway was chris " hey baby brother, hey Barbie" he said smirking at Shelly, she scowled and looked down at her dinner. " what do you want Chris" Eric said with a snarl, Chris looked at him " I'm staying." Shelly paled and walked over " and when was this decided" she said snappishly, cranky as she just woke up, Eric scowled and pushed Chris against the wall " oh yeah. Sais who" Chris smirked " said dad. Apparently I got into a little trouble, and now I gotta hang low" Shelly looked at Eric who dropped his brother and went back to her, Chris raised an eyebrow at Shelly " what aren't you even going to invite me in?" he asked cheekily, she scowled and turned around facing him " you can do that yourself can't you" she said scowling as she went back to her now cold dinner.

Chris smirked and came in with a school bag stuffed with his clothing, Shelly winced as he slammed the door. Eric was clutching his fork so tight his entire finger when white " fuck. Who does he think he is" he growled in a soft whisper. She placed her hand over his shaking one " he's family" she whispered and brought his hand up kissing his knuckles, he looked down at her as if apologizing, she shook her head, " Shelly promise me, if he tries anything" she nodded " I will" and held his hand and finished her dinner. Chris set up on the couch and looked in distain at the fish, and scowled at the kitten, Shelly walked over and handed him a blanket and pillow, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down " so Barbie doll, what makes you so interested in my brother?" she scowled and tried to stand back up, wrenching her arm away " do you really want to know that?" she asked testily, he grabbed her wrist, she tried to brace herself incase he tried anything, Eric walked by and scowled " Chris. Let her go" he said trying to control his anger at seeing Shelly being treated like that, Chris raised an eyebrow and let go " she's a whore anyway" Eric was about to lunge at him, Shelly grabbed him " come on sweetie…we need to talk" she said quietly, Chris smirked " OOoooo your in trouble now" he said smirking, she glared at Chris and went into their room with him making sure the kitten came with them, and locked the door. " Eric…what kind of trouble" she said looking at him pulling him down with her on the bed, he sighed " I don't know. I don't want to know" she nodded and kissed the top of his head, the kitten resting on Eric's chest, she smiled and kissed his cheek " it'll be okay, just ignore him sweetheart" she said softly, holding Eric tightly.


End file.
